The field pertains to shaped wax-based articles such as crayons, paper coatings, food packaging, candles, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cwaxxe2x80x9d, used herein is defined in accordance with the German Society of Fat Science as:
(1) at 20xc2x0 C. it forms a solid whose consistency goes from kneadable to brittle;
(2) having a macro-to-micro-crystalline structure;
(3) melting at temperatures of 40xc2x0 C. and above;
(4) a relatively low viscosity at temperatures slightly above its melting point;
(5) consistency and solubility that are strongly dependent upon temperature;and
(6) that which can be polished under slight pressure.
Among the various types of natural waxes are insect and animal waxes such as beeswax, lanolin, shellac wax, chinese insect wax, and spermaceti; vegetable waxes such as carnauba, candelila, japan wax, ouricury wax, rice-bran wax, jojoba wax, castor wax, bayberry wax, sugar cane wax, and maize wax; mineral waxes such as montan wax, peat wax, petroleum waxes including petrolatum, paraffin wax, semimicrocrystalline wax, and microcrystalline wax, ozokerite and ceresin waxes: and the synthetic waxes such as polyethylene wax, Fischer-Tropsch wax, chlorinated naphthalene wax, chemically modified wax, substituted amide wax, ester waxes, hydrogenated vegetable fats and derivatives, alpha olefins and polymerized alpha olefin wax.
Waxes are used in a variety of applications including, but not limited to, polishes, candles, crayons, fertilizer coatings, rosebush coatings, plant grafting, sealants, sun-cracking protection of rubber and plastic products, paper coating, packaging food products, electrical insulation, waterproofing and cleaning compounds, carbon paper, and precision investment casting.
Some polymers of higher alpha olefins, for example C greater than 20, are waxes and are sold as synthetic waxes. The polymerization process yields highly branched materials, typically with broad molecular weight distributions. Properties of the individual products are highly dependent on the alpha olefin monomers and polymerization conditions The molecular structure of poly(xcex1-olefins) is sometimes used to modify the properties of paraffin wax, primarily for improving shape retention in unsupported, molded or dipped articles, such as candles. The products can increase the hardness and opacity of the paraffin, without increasing the cloud point or viscosity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,569 relates to hydrocarbon polymers having lower penetration or greater hardness, greater viscosities, higher molecular weights, but having melting points and congealing points which are essentially no higher, but preferably lower than the original hydrocarbon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,546 relates to the use of hydrocarbon polymers to improve the hardness of waxes. In both patents, the hydrocarbons employed are primarily alpha olefins of the formula RCHxe2x95x90CH2 but also include alpha olefins of the 
vinylidene structure or a mixture of alpha olefins, vinylidenes, internal olefins and saturates.
An application of particular commercial importance is the colored, molded wax candle. Over the years, there has been an increasing desire in the marketplace and a need by candle manufacturers for a colored candle that does not fade when exposed to fluorescent light or ultraviolet (UV) light. UV light is known to break chemical bonds in colorants and waxes, resulting in loss of original properties. Colorants, such as dyes and pigments, can fail due to strong UV light absorption resulting in rapid color fading. An organic mixture or compound, such as a colorant or wax, can also degrade through free radical attack. UV absorber can be used to dissipate the absorbed energy as heat. Commercial UV absorbers used for UV stabilization of waxes are the hydroxy substituted benzophenones and benzotriazoles. These compounds differ in cost, solubility, volatility, and their absorptivity at specific wavelengths.
The use of UV absorbers in cosmetic compositions for human skin and hair applications is known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,025 discloses UV absorbers and cosmetic compositions containing a naphthalene methylenemalonic diester.
The use of UV absorbers in plastics and coatings to enhance weather resistance is known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,209 discloses a radiation curable coating composition comprising a benzylidene malonic acid ester UV light absorber of the formula 
wherein R4 is independently alkyl or hydroxyalkylene.
It is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,260,732 and 4,404,257 to stabilize polycarbonate resins for improved resistance to UV radiation with UV absorber (UVA) compounds including the benzophenone derivatives, benzotriazole derivatives, benzoate esters, phenyl salicylates, derivatives of crotonic acid, malonic acid esters, and cyanoacrylates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,958 discloses piperidine compounds which can be used as light stabilizers, heat stabilizers, and oxidation stabilizers for organic materials, in particular synthetic polymers.
Thermal degradation is a concern primarily during manufacturing processes where a wax is held for extended lengths of time at or above the melt temperature. Antioxidants are often added to the melted wax to inhibit degradation during manufacturing. The melting point of thermally degraded candle wax is lower than the original wax material. The thermally degraded material also becomes more UV light sensitive and accelerates the photodegradation of dyes.
The problem of rapid color fading is manifested in finished candles which are displayed at the point of purchase under exposure to sunlight and/or fluorescent light. Even fluorescent light (wavelength from 290 to 380 nm) causes colored candles to fade noticeably in a short period of time. Premature color fading is therefore problematic for decorative wax articles and there is a continuing need for longer shelf-life yet there is no basis for predicting improved stabilizing effects in relatively low molecular weight, nonpolar waxes based on observations of effects seen among the stabilizers used for high polymers which are polar in nature. A surprising improvement in the color retention and shelf life of wax-based articles has been observed with a particular UV absorber. The UV absorbing additives which show the improvement exhibit a UV absorptivity greater than or equal to 40 liters per gram-cm. at a wavelength of less than or equal to 400 nm, as measured in either methanol, toluene or chloroform, using a UV spectrophotometer.
It is an object of the present invention to produce an improved solid, colored, molded wax-based article having surprisingly longer color shelf-life. The invention comprises a synthetic wax, a colorant, and an effective amount of a compound of the formula (1) 
wherein
R1 is independently C1-20 alkyl, C1-20 alkoxyalkyl, C1-20 hydroxyalkyl, C1-20 alkenyl, substituted C1-20 alkenyl groups, C1-20-alkoxy-C1-20-alkyl groups, C1-20-oxy-Nxe2x80x94C1-20-alkyl groups, xe2x80x94N-cyclic-C1-10-alkyl groups, and cyclic-Nxe2x80x94C1-10-alkyl groups;
R11 is hydrogen or C1-C8 alkyl;
p and q are independently 0 or 1;
Ar is a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic single ring or a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic fused 2 or 3 ring group or a heteroaromatic single ring or a heteroaromatic fused 2 or 3 ring group, for example a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl or naphthyl group;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted by C1-C4alkyl, or C7-C9 phenylalkyl unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted on the phenyl by C1-C4alkyl, or preferably a hindered amino group selected from (i) to (xi): 
xe2x80x83wherein
R, Rxe2x80x2 and R5 are independently either hydrogen, C1-12alkyl, C1-8alkoxy, or xe2x80x94COR3xe2x80x2, where R3xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94COO(C1-4alkyl) or NR15R16, where R15 and R16 are independently hydrogen, C1-12alkyl, C5-6cycloalkyl, phenyl or (C1-12alkyl)phenyl; or R15 and R16 together with the N-atom to which they are attached form a five- to seven-membered ring which may contain an additional N- or O-atom (preferably forming a piperidine or morpholine ring); n is 0 or 1 (structure iv); Y is the group xe2x80x94NCO or xe2x80x94OCN, where CO forms part of the cyclic structure; each R6 of structure (iii) independently is selected from hydrogen, C1-12alkyl or phenyl provided only one R6 can be phenyl, or both groups R6 together form the group xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94; where m is 2 to 11, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94or xe2x80x94C(CH3)CH2CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94. Preferably R is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, O, OH, CH2CN, C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, or C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9 phenylalkyl unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted on the phenyl by C1-C4alkyl; or aliphatic or aromatic C1-C10acyl.
The solid, colored, wax-based article of the present invention surprisingly has improved resistance to color loss from exposure to UV light and sunlight. The time until a noticeable loss of color intensity is many-fold longer compared to the state of the art for colored wax-based articles.
It is also an object of the present invention to produce a solid, colored, molded candle in a variety of shapes, sizes, and forms that has improved shelf-life that is more desirable to the consumer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a wax concentrate consisting essentially of a wax and from about 0.5% to 5% by weight, and preferably 1% to 2%, by weight of a compound according to (1):
The wax-based articles comprise at least 75% by weight of a natural and/or synthetic wax, a colorant, and a compound of the formula (1) as essential in the present invention and takes the form of a solid, colored, shaped wax-based article that has distinct advantages over existing solid, colored, shaped wax-based articles. In particular, the article of the present invention has unexpected longer color life under exposure to UV light. The article can be prepared in any desired shape, size, or form. One such embodiment is a candle comprising a wick extending from within the mass of wax.
Dyes and pigments are among the colorants that may be used in the solid, colored, shaped wax-based article of the present invention. Fluorescent colorants can also be used as colorants in the present invention. Particular preference is given to oil soluble dyes. Oil soluble dyes that can be used as colorants in the present invention include, but are not limited to, C.I. Solvent Yellow 3, C.I. Solvent Green 3, C.I. Acid Black 429, C.I. Solvent Red 207, C.I. Phthalo Blue, C.I. Solvent Violet 13, C.I. Disperse Violet 17, C.I. Solvent Yellow 14, C.I. Solvent Blue 36, C.I. Solvent Yellow 33, C.I. Solvent Red 149, C.I. Solvent Yellow 56, C.I. Solvent Yellow 90, C.I. Solvent Red 26, C.I. Solvent Yellow 29, C.I. Solvent Red 24, C.I. Solvent Yellow 16, C.I. Solvent Yellow 72, C.I. Solvent Blue 104, C.I. Solvent Yellow 93, C.I. Solvent Yellow 98, C.I. Disperse Yellow 64, C.I. Solvent Yellow 24, C.I. Solvent Orange 60, C.I. Vat Red 41, C.I. Solvent Red 195, C.I. Solvent Red 111, C.I. Solvent Red 179, C.I. Solvent Red 135, C.I. Solvent Red 63, C.I. Disperse Violet 26, C.I. Solvent Violet 37, C.I. Solvent Green 28. C.I. Solvent Yellow 133, C.I. Solvent Yellow 164, C.I. Solvent Blue 122, C.I. Solvent Violet 49, C.I. Solvent Brown 122, C.I. Solvent Red 91, C.I. Solvent Red 164, and C.I. Solvent Blue 98. Pigments can also be used as colorants in the present invention. Particularly preferred are pigments that can act as oil soluble dyes which include, but are not limited to, C.I. Pigment Yellow 74, C.I. Pigment Yellow 192, and families thereof which are available in the art.
A blend of paraffin wax and synthetic wax can be used in the present invention. The natural waxes include but are not limited to the aforementioned insect and animal waxes such as beeswax, lanolin, shellac wax, chinese insect wax, and spermaceti; vegetable waxes such as carnauba, candelila, japan wax, ouricury wax, rice-bran wax. jojoba wax, castor wax, bayberry wax, sugar cane wax, and maize wax; mineral waxes such as montan wax, peat wax, petroleum waxes including petrolatum, paraffin wax. semimicrocrystalline wax, and microcrystalline wax; ozokerite, hydrogenated fats and derivatives, and ceresin waxes. The hydrogenated fats can be derived from soybean oil, palm oil, tallow and cottonseed oil, and the like which are commercially available.
The synthetic waxes that may be used in the present invention include, but are not limited to, polyethylene wax (m.w. up to about 6000), Fischer-Tropsch wax, chlorinated naphthalene wax, chemically modified wax, substituted amide wax, ester waxes, polymerized alpha olefin wax; or any blend of the above. Some of these synthetic waxes are commercially available as Shell(copyright) 100, Mobil(copyright) 130, Astor(copyright) 5212, monomeric xcex1-olefin, e.g., Chevron(copyright) C30, and the polymerized form, Vyban(copyright) 103. A synthetic wax that is preferred in the present invention is a polymerized alpha olefin wax. More preferred are the synthetic waxes disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,060,569 and 4,239,546, both of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference. Most preferred is a alpha olefin wax wherein the alpha olefin is an xcex1-C24-C54, branched or linear, for example CAS No. 131459-42-2 which is commercially available as Chevron(copyright) C30.
The solid, colored, molded wax-based article of the present invention comprises a natural and/or a synthetic wax, an effective amount of colorant, and the compound of the formula (1) which exhibits a UV absorptivity greater than or equal to 40 liters per gram-cm. at a wavelength of less than or equal to 400 nm, as measured in either methanol, toluene or chloroform, using a UV spectrophotometer; the absorptivity of 
varies according to the selected substituents, wherein
R1 is independently C1-20 alkyl, C1-20 alkoxyalkyl, C1-20 hydroxyalkyl, C1-20 alkenyl, substituted C1-20 alkenyl groups, C1-20-alkoxy-C1-20-alkyl groups, C1-20-oxy-Nxe2x80x94C1-20-alkyl groups, xe2x80x94N-cyclic-C1-10-alkyl groups, and cyclic-Nxe2x80x94C1-10-alkyl groups, such as (I) to (xi) above;
p and q are independently 0 or 1;
R11 is hydrogen or C1-8 alkyl;
xe2x80x9cArxe2x80x9d is a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic single ring or a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic fused 2 or 3 ring group or a heteroaromatic single ring or a heteroaromatic fused 2 or 3 ring group, for example a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl or naphthyl group;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted by C1-C4alkyl, or C7-C9 phenylalkyl unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted on the phenyl by C1-C4alkyl, or preferably a hindered amino group selected from (i) to (xi): 
xe2x80x83wherein
R, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22 and R5 are independently either hydrogen, C1-12alkyl, C1-8alkoxy, or
xe2x80x94COR3xe2x80x2, where R3xe2x80x2is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94COO(C1-4alkyl) or NR15R16, where R15 and R16 are independently hydrogen, C1-12alkyl, C5-6cycloalkyl, phenyl or (C1-12alkyl)phenyl; or R15 and R16 together with the N-atom to which they are attached form a five- to seven-membered ring which may contain an additional N- or O-atom (preferably forming a piperidine or morpholine ring); n is 0 or 1 (structure iv); Y is the group xe2x80x94NCO or xe2x80x94OCN, where CO forms part of the cyclic structure; each R6 of structure (iii) independently is selected from hydrogen, C1-12alkyl or phenyl provided only one R6 can be phenyl, or both groups R6 together form the group xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94; where m is 2 to 11, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(CH3)CH2CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94. Preferably R is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, O, OH, CH2CN, C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, or C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9 phenylalkyl unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted on the phenyl by C1-C4alkyl; or aliphatic or aromatic C1-C10acyl.
An alternative suitable compound according to formula (1) is (1a): 
wherein p=1, each R1 is independently C1-20 alkyl, C1-20 alkoxyalkyl, C1-20 hydroxyalkyl, C1-20 alkenyl, substituted C1-20 alkenyl groups, C1-20-alkoxy-C1-20-alkyl, or selected from groups (i) to (x), and
R3, q, R11. and Ar are defined as above for (1).
With respect to formula (1), when q=1, Ar is preferably phenyl and formula (1) has the following structure (1b): 
wherein R1, R3, R11, and p are defined as above for compound (1).
More preferably, p and q are each 1, Ar is phenyl, and the compounds of formula (1) are (1c): 
Wherein R1 is linear or branched C1-10 alkyl, and R4 is linear or branched C1-10 alkyl or C1-10 hydroxyalkyl. Particularly preferred for R1 and R4 are identical C1-5 alkyl groups: methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl and hexyl groups.
The preferred embodiments of (1) exhibit a UV absorptivity greater than or equal to 70 liters per gram-cm. at a wavelength of less than or equal to 400 nm, as measured in either methanol, toluene or chloroform, using a conventional UV spectrophotometer. exhibits a UV absorptivity greater than or equal to 40 liters per gram-cm. at a wavelength of less than or equal to 400 nm, as measured in either methanol, toluene or chloroform, using a UV spectrophotometer. The most preferred embodiments of (1) exhibit a UV absorptivity greater than or equal to 90 liters per gram-cm. at a wavelength of less than or equal to 400 nm, as measured in either methanol, toluene or chloroform, using a UV spectrophotometer.
When p=1, and R1xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90CH3, formula (1) is the following most preferred formula (1cxe2x80x2): 
(absorptivity of 1cxe2x80x2 is 105 l/gm-cm at xcex,  less than 400 nm)
Specific examples of hydroxybenzylated malonates, include, for example dioctadecyl-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, di-octadecyl-2-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)malonate, di-dodecylmercaptoethyl-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl) malonate, di[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-phenyl]-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate.
Other examples of formula (1) include compounds containing one or more hindered amino groups (HALS). For example, the compound of the formula (1d) where q=1 and Arxe2x95x90phenyl: 
wherein
R5 is as defined as in (1) above, R8 is hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C8 alkoxy, and preferably R8 is para C1-C8 alkoxy, most preferably hydrogen, p-methoxy or p-ethoxy; and 
xe2x80x83wherein R3 is defined as in (1) above.
For R3xe2x95x90xe2x80x94CH3, (1e) absorptivity=55 l/gm-cm at xcex less than 400 nm.
Further examples of a composition comprising a natural and/or synthetic wax, a colorant, and stabilizer (1) are those in which the stabilizer selected from the following compounds:
bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl [[3,5-bis(I,I-dimethylethyl)-4-hydroxyphenyl]methyl]malonate;
bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)-2-(4-methoxybenzylidene)malonate;
bis[2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-1-(1-oxo-2-propenyl)-4-piperidinyl] ester;
propanedioic acid, [[3,5-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-4-hydroxyphenyl]methyl]-butyl-bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidinyl)ester;
malonic acid,(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)-dioctadecyl ester;
(p-methoxybenzylidene)malonic acid diethyl ester;
dimethyl (4-hydroxybenzylidene) malonate;
dimethyl (4-hydroxyphenyl) malonate;
di-isobutyl (p-methoxybenzylidene)malonate;
di-(C1-20alkyl)(4-phenylbenzylidene) malonate, e.g.; dimethyl, diethyl, or dibutyl-(4-phenylbenzylidene);and
tetraethyl-2,2xe2x80x2-[methylenebis(4,1-phenyleneiminocarbonyl)]bismalonate.
Suitable compounds of formula (1) when p=0 and q=1 can be (2): 
wherein
R1 is R and R11 are independently defined as for (1) above, and each Rn is independently xe2x80x94CH3 or xe2x80x94CH2(C1-4alkyl) or adjacent Rn groups form a group xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94, and
A is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(C1-4alkyl)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and preferably xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
Alternatively, suitable compounds of formula (1), when p=0 and q=1 can be (2xe2x80x2) 
wherein each R1 is independently defined as for compound (1) above.
Examples of alkyl groups having not more than 20 carbon atoms are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, 2-pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, t-octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, hexadecyl and octadecyl; exemplary branched alkyl groups are isopropyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 3,5,5-trimethylhexyl, 2-hexylundecyl, and 5,7,7-trimethyl-2-(1,3,3-trimethylbutyl)hexyl; exemplary cyclic alkyl groups are cyclohexyl.
Examples of alkoxy groups are methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, pentoxy, isopentoxy, hexoxy, 2-ethylhexyloxy, heptoxy, octoxy, decyloxy, dodecyloxy, tetradecyloxy, hexadecyloxy and octadecyloxy, nonadecyloxy. Preferred alkoxy examples are C6-C12alkoxy, in particular heptoxy and octoxy.
Examples of the alkoxyalkylenoxyalkyl groups represented by R1 and R2 which are preferred are C1-20-alkoxy-C1-5-alkylenoxy-C1-20-alkyl groups. The C1-20-alkoxy groups and C1-20-alkyl groups include those mentioned as examples of the alkoxyalkyl groups. Examples of the C1-5-alkylenoxy groups include xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94. xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, 
Particularly, C1-12-alkoxy-C1-5-alkylenoxy-C1-12-alkyl groups are more preferred. Examples of C5-C12cycloalkyl R3 unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted by C1-C4alkyl are cyclopentyl, methylcyclopentyl, dimethylcyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, methylcyclohexyl, dimethylcyclohexyl, trimethylcyclohexyl, t-butylcyclohexyl, cyclooctyl, cyclodecyl and cyclododecyl. Unsubstituted or substituted cyclohexyl is preferred.
Examples of R3 as C5-C12cycloalkoxy R1 are cyclopentoxy, cyclohexoxy, cycloheptoxy, cyclooctoxy, cyclodecyloxy and cyclododecyloxy. Cyclopentoxy and cyclohexoxy are preferred.
Examples of C3-C6alkenyl are allyl, 2-methylallyl, butenyl and hexenyl, 3-butenyl, and 10-undecenyl; examples of branched alkenyl groups are 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 3-methyl-3-butenyl. Allyl is preferred.
Examples of C7-C9 phenylalkyl unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted on the phenyl by C1-C4alkyl are benzyl, methylbenzyl, dimethylbenzyl, trimethylbenzyl, t-butylbenzyl and 2-phenylethyl. Benzyl is preferred.
Examples of aliphatic and aromatic C1-C10 acyl are C1-C8alkanoyl or C3-C8-alkenoyl, for example, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pentanoyl, benzoyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl, 2-ethylhexanoyl, acryloyl and crotonyl. Acetyl is preferred.
Examples of aliphatic C1-10 acyl groups include, for example, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl, 2-ethylhexanoyl, acryloyl and crotonyl. Acetyl is preferred.
Those compounds of the formula (1) are preferred in which R1 is hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl and R3 is C1-C16alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted by C1-C4alkyl; benzyl unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted on the phenyl by C1-C4alkyl; or a group of the formulas (i)-(x) above, preferably (x). 
Preferable alkoxyalkyl groups represented by R5 are C1-20-alkoxy-C1-20-alkyl groups, C1-20-oxy-Nxe2x80x94C1-20-alkyl groups, especially C1-20-oxy-N-cyclic-C1-10-alkyl groups. Of C1-20-alkoxy groups, with C1-12-alkoxy groups more preferred among these.
Compounds of the formula (1) where q=1 are prepared according to processes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,545, incorporated herein by reference.
Compounds of the formula (1), where q=0 are prepared according to processes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,958, incorporated herein by reference. The most preferred additive in the shaped, colored wax article is available under the Sanduvor(copyright) mark, designated PR-25, from Clariant.
A specific example of formula (1) where Ar is napthyl, is a compound represented by formula (3): 
wherein Rxe2x80x21 and Rxe2x80x22 each independently represent a hydrocarbon group, an alkoxyalkyl group, or an alkoxyalkylenoxyalkyl group; R10 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkoxy group, an alkenyloxy group, a hydroxy group, an acyl group, an alkyl group, or an alkenyl group; R9 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkoxy group, an alkenyloxy group, a hydroxy group, an acyl group, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, or 
where Rxe2x80x21 and Rxe2x80x22 have the same meaning as above.
It is preferred that the alkoxy groups represented by R9 and R10 in formula (3) have 1 to 20 carbon atoms, with C1-12 alkoxy groups being more preferred. Specific examples of such alkoxy groups include methoxy, ethoxy, isopropyloxy, t-butyloxy, and 2-ethylhexyloxy.
Alkenyloxy groups that have 2 to 20 carbon atoms are preferred, and C2-C12 alkenyloxy groups are more preferred. Examples of the naphthalene groups which are represented by Ar in formula (1) and which may optionally have substituents include those which have one or two substituents such as alkoxy, alkenyloxy, hydroxy, acyl, alkyl, alkenyl, or substituted with 
wherein Rxe2x80x21 and Rxe2x80x22 have the same meaning above. Specific examples of such alkenyloxy groups include allyloxy and 3-butenyloxy.
With reference to (3) it is preferred that the acyl groups have 2 to 20 carbon atoms. Among them, C2-C12 acyl groups are more preferred. Specific examples of such acyl groups include acetyl, propionyl, and benzoyl.
The alkyl groups and alkenyl groups are preferably C1-C20 alkyl groups and C2-C20 alkenyl groups. Particularly, C1-C12 alkyl groups and C2-C12 alkenyl groups are more preferred. Specific examples of such alkyl groups and alkenyl groups include the groups which were mentioned in relation to R1 and R2.
With reference to (3) it is particularly preferred that R9 be a hydrogen atom, an alkoxy group or a hydroxy group. Also, it is particularly preferred that R10 be a hydrogen atom, an alkoxy group, or a group of the formula 
in formula (3) may be substituted at either the first or the second position of the naphthalene skeleton.
Also, among the compounds of formula (3) where R4 is 
are those represented by formula (4) and are particularly preferred examples in respect of (1) where Ar is a napthyl group. 
wherein R1xe2x80x2 and R2xe2x80x2 have the same meaning as defined above.
Among the compounds of formula (5) which are particularly preferred are: 
wherein R11 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C20 alkoxy group or a hydroxy group; R12 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C20 alkoxy group; and R1xe2x80x2 and R2xe2x80x2 have the same meaning as defined above.
The method of producing the naphthalene methylenemalonate esters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,025 incorporated herein by reference.
Naphthalenemethylenemalonate diesters are obtained by conventional condensation of (Knoevenagel condensation) an aromatic compound and a malonic diester with or without solvent and in the presence of a catalyst. Examples of suitable solvent for this reaction include benzene, toluene, xylene, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, and alcohols. Examples of the catalyst include amines such as piperidine and pyridine; acids such as acetic acid, benzoic acid, zinc chloride, and titanium tetrachloride; carboxylic acid salts such as sodium acetate and ammonium acetate; and acid anhydrides such as acetic anhydride. They may be used in suitable combinations. This reaction is preferably carried out with heat while removing water generated from the reaction.
In the reaction when a formyl group is present in the naphthylaldehyde derivative, two moles of malonic diester are condensed to produce the compounds of formulas (5) and (6).
The additive represented by the formula (5 ) can be added to molten wax in neat form or as is preferred, compounds such as (5) be carried by a suitable carrier. No restrictions are imposed on the carriers as long as they are inert with respect to the malonic diesters. The carriers may take solid, liquid, emulsion, foam, or gel forms. Examples of the carriers include water; alcohols; oils and fats such as hydrocarbons, fatty acid esters, higher alcohols, and silicone oils; fine powders such as starch and talc; and agents for aerosol jetting such as low-boiling point hydrocarbons and hydrocarbon halides.
The compound of formula (1) is added under stirring to molten wax during the formulation step at a temperature generally from 150xc2x0 F. to 350xc2x0 F., more typically, at 180xc2x0 F. to 230xc2x0 F., depending upon the melting point for (1), prior to processing into slabs, granules, chips, pellets, prills, bars and the like, or shaped articles may be formed directly from the molten formulated wax by conventional means for molding molten wax formulations. The means for molding candies includes the conventional candle forming methods, such as casting in a container as in a container candle, votive, taper.
An effective final concentration of compound (1) in a solid, colored shaped article can range from 0.02% to 0.5%, preferably 0.1 to 0.3%, and more preferably 0.1% of the compound (1) on weight of wax. In the concentrate embodiment consisting essentially of a wax and (1), the amount of (1) is advantageously higher, for example from 0.5% to 5% by weight, preferably 1.0% to 2.0% of (1) is contained therein on the weight of wax. The concentrate can be formulated as a natural color, or a colorant can be added. The following optional components may be included in a formulated wax compound according to the invention, such as fatty acids, fatty esters, ethylene-vinyl acetate polymer (VAM content  less than 20%), rosin esters, white mineral oil, antioxidant, e.g. BHT or tocopherol, fragrance, e.g. vanillin, cinnamin, floral fragrance, and the like (See CTFA publications, at www.ctfa.com: low m.w. PE ( less than 10,000 m.w.), hydrogenated fatty oils, petrolatum, beeswax, among the many other conventional additives can be included in the formulated wax containing (1).
The solid, colored, wax-based article of the present invention can be shaped in a conventional manner which includes, but is not limited to, casting, injection molding, extrusion, cold forming, vacuum forming, blow molding, compression molding, and transfer molding. The article may be in granular or slab form, or molded or otherwise formed into any shape, size, or form.
Shaped candle articles include container candles, pillar candles, and the well known tapered candles, as well as colored multilayered tapers, and the like. An exemplary multilayered taper candle has an overdipped layer, with colorant and (1) contained in the overdipped layer. A preferred tapered candle comprises hydrogenated fat and compound (1). Container candles comprise the wax and colorant and (1), the shape is the container. Containers are provided from glass vessels; and metal, ceramic, or pottery containers, and the like. Another preferred candle comprises bees wax, colorant, and compound (1).